Before He Cheats
by Kate2231
Summary: When Sasuke decides to have a little fun, Sakura decides she will too. A songfic of Carrey Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'.


**Kate: First of all, I sincerely apologize for not being on for an entire year basically. A lot of stuff happened and I finally just got a new computer so that I can continue to write my fanfics. My senior year of high school is almost over and I will be attending college in August but I hope to continue writing fanfics as long as the readers support me. So, this one-shot is my apology to all of you and I'll try to work harder the next time. **

**I do NOT own Naruto nor this song which is Before He Cheats by Carrey Underwood!**

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time she might've cared a little more about his affairs with other women and once upon a time she might've forgiven him but this was no longer once upon a time…

"Sakura, what've you done?!" Came the shocked voice of Tenten, a young, pretty, brunette, "You're bleeding!"

Sakura Haruno, a senior at Konoha High School, known for being cute and innocent, stood before Tenten's door clad in a black halter, from fitting jeans, and a red leather jacket as her short, mussed up, pink hair blew around her face from the wind. A few cuts were on her face from the glass that shattered earlier that evening and her hand was blistered from how tightly she had held the bat, but she was as calm and stoic as ever.

"May I come in?"

Her voice gave nothing away but the fact that the old Sakura Haruno that everyone knew was gone.

_**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp**_

_**And she's probably getting frisky**_

_**Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink **_

_**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick**_

_**Showing her how to shoot a combo**_

_**Oh and he don't know...**_

_It was a usual night at the club where underage drinkers could get in easily with fake IDs. Young women in revealing and provocative clothing dirty danced with their partners on the dance floor as the low lighting allowed a young couple to make out in the corner without being noticed._

"_Sasuke…" The girl's voice came out raspy as she pressed her body further against him, "What about Sakura?"_

_The young raven smirked at this._

"_What about her?" Sasuke began to run his left hand up the blonde's leg as he brought his mouth close to her ear, "I'm with you… Ino."_

_His hot breath caused Ino to shiver in response as the thoughts of her best friend drifted away from her mind. _

'_He should've been mine anyway.'_

_**That I dug my key into the side of his **_

_**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seat**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_She had seen it…_

_She had seen everything…_

_Her boyfriend of four years was cheating on her with her best friend…_

_The only question left was: What was she going to do about it?_

_A dark glint crossed her emerald green eyes as she spotted his prized possession…_

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**

**White-trash version of Shania karaoke**

**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"**

**And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on **

**Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo**

**Oh and he don't know... OH!**

He was aroused…

Ino continued to moan as she allowed the feeling of Sasuke's body pressed up against her to fill her with hot bliss. She knew that she was buzzed and that he was her best friend's boyfriend…but she didn't care.

"Let's get out of here."

Sasuke was all for that as he pulled her towards the exit.

**That I dug my key into the side of his **

**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

_She knew that there would be repercussions as she pulled out the keys to Sasuke's precious midnight blue truck._

_She knew that her parents might disapprove as she heard the scraping of the key ruining it's pretty little paint job._

_She knew that the cops might get involved as she smashed the windows with the bat that she had brought; the glass shattering everywhere and slicing her cheeks and hands, but… she also knew that it would cause plenty of damage to that bastard sitting inside with her best friend. _

_She knew that he'd be pissed as she slashed all four tires with his own pocket knife._

_She could already imagine the visit that she'd be getting around 3am in the morning as she carved her name into the leather seats. She wanted him to have no doubts that it was her and that she knew EVERYTHING._

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**

**'Cause the next time that he cheats**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me**

**No, oh**

**Not on me...**

_She grinned at her work. _

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his **

**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

"Sakura, what did you do?"

Tenten wasn't used to Sakura being this dark. Although the girl was cut and bleeding, a small secretive smile never left her lips as a strange gleam gave her eyes an eerie green glow.

Tenten became wary as she listened to what Sakura said next.

**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

Sasuke stood before his precious Chevrolet and stared at the damage.

Ino was down on her knees as she realized what this meant.

The name on the leather seats stood out like a blazing fire that was slowly burning them as an unbearable crushing feeling came upon them.

An impending shadow lurked over them as they both knew the storm that was to come.

**Oh, oh**

**Before he cheats**

**ohhhh.**

"I got even for the first time."

Jade eyes met confused chocolate ones.

"Sasuke was right, revenge feels great."


End file.
